PIAnniversary Live 2016 - SHiMer
Few hours earlier... Hikari: Mizuki! Get up! Mizuki: *Still asleep* Hikari: GET UP! Mizuki: *Not getting up xD* Shion: *Pokes her head in* She's STILL not awake? Hikari: *Shakes head* Shion: Mizuki, today is PIA's anniversary so get up! Mizuki: *Shoots up from bed xD* Good morning! Hikari: T-That works... 0-0 Shion: *Grabs Mizuki's hand* Hurry up you sleepy head! *Runs out the door towards the stage* Mizuki: E-EEHHH? Where are we going? Shion: To perform of course! Why else did you book the stage today? Mizuki: O-Oh... Ehehe~ *Yells to the camera and breaks the forth wall* HAPPY ANNIVERSARY PRIPARA IDOL ACADEMY! Shion and Hikari: Who the heck are you screaming at? Mizuki: Nothing~ Hikari: Oh, Jewlie-chan! Chiharu-chan! Chiharu: Hey! *Sees Mizuki* Someone just got up I guess ^^ Jewlie: It's just like Mizuki-chan to oversleep on such an important day ^^ Everyone except Mizuki laughs Mizuki: Hey! Shion: Okay, we'll stop teasing you now. *Pushes Mizuki towards the stage* Just note: My characters know the schedule of who performs and when, they're just acting xD. Performance Info Idols: SHiMer Live 1 - Mizuki Hoshizora Live 2 - Shion Todo, Hikari Todo Live 3 - Chiharu Live 4 - Chiharu and Jewlie Live 5 - Mizuki and Shion Live 6- Original 3 SHiMer members Live 7 - SHiMer (All 5) Coords: Live 1 - Virgo Sapphire Coord Live 2 - Eternal Punk Gold Coord (Shion), Heart Jewel Dandelion Coord (Hikari) Live 3 - Fairy Tale Blue Bird Coord Live 4 - Rosette Jewel Idol (Chiharu) and Premium (Jewlie) Coord Live 5 - Cinema Ball Coord (Mizuki), Vampire Velvet Coord (Shion) Live 6 - Laala and Faruru Ribbon Coord (Shion) Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord (Mizuki) Wonderland Rabbit Coord (Hikari) Live 7 - Super Cyalume Mizuki, Shion, Hikari and Chiharu Coord and Kami Coord Cyalume Coords: Live 1 - Night Sky Holic Trick Cyalume Coord Live 2 - Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord, Silky Monster Cyalume Coord Live 3 - Aqua Coco Flower Cyalume Coord Live 4 - Rosette Jewel Idol (Chiharu) and Premium (Jewlie) Live 5 - Night Sky Holic Trick Cyalume Coord, Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord Live 6 - Precious Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coord (Shion), Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coord (Mizuki) Happy Pink Cyalume Coord (Hikari) Live 7 - Super Cyalume Mizuki, Shion, Hikari and Chiharu Coord and Kami Coord Color Code Mizuki = Navy Shion = Purple Hikari = Orchid Chiharu = Spring Green Jewlie = Gold All 5 = Black Before the Live Mizuki appears on stage. Mizuki: Hey everyone! Welcome to our live today! Meganee: Oh? OUR live? Isn't it just you? Mizuki: Nope! For the next hour, all the lives will be done by members of SHiMer! Everyone, hope you enjoy this special day! Enjoy the full course of lives prepared by us today! Kotori: *Yells in the audience* Are you a chef? Fans laugh Mizuki: A-Anyways, I'll get us started. Please listen to my new song, Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete! Live 1 - Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete - Mizuki Hello, uta ni yobarete Hikari afureru machi wa Kaanibaru mitai Hello, kotaete mitara Kitto ippo zutsu sekai hirogaru yo Hello! Mizuki: Happy PIAnniversary and... Happy birthday Haruru-chan!!!! Odoridasu kousaten de minna odorokanai Nanimokamo jiyuu na no? Nagareru hito no nami ni Nomikomare sou ni naru yo Shiranai kotoba no Merodii Fushigi to chikara ga waite kuru Hello, hoshi o kazoete Korekara deau koto o uranaeba Hello, yosoku fukanou!? Kitto issho nara zenbu tanoshimeru Hello! Ashita okitara dou naru ka na dou shiyou ka na Making Drama Switch On! Mizuki lands on a box with night-sky gift wrapping and opens it. (Similar to Present for You) Lots of memories Mizuki had with everyone pops out. Tokimeki, PIA Memory For You! I love new world! Koko wa atarashii sekai Omoshiroi koto ni chousen shitai kimochi wa Itsumo kienai ne Itsumo shiawase tsurete kuru ne (sou da ne) Hoshi ga (kirari) hoshi ga (kirari) kirei da yo Hora fushigi to chikara ga waite kuru Cyalume Change! Minna minna... Hello, hoshi kara Messeeji Ikioi tsukete yume ni furete miyou Hello, atsusa bugendai!? Kitto issho nara tanoshiku natchau ne Hello, hoshi o kazoete Korekara deau koto o uranaeba Hello, yosoku fukanou!? Kitto issho nara zenbu tanoshimeru Hello! Ashita okitara dou naru ka na dou shiyou ka na Live 2 - Absolute Life of a final show Girl - Shikari (xD) Mizuki: Thanks everyone! Etto... Next should be Shinocchi and Hikari... I wonder where those two are... *Looks around* Shion and Hikari walk onto stage Hikari: We're here! Shion: igo! Mizuki: Oh! There you guys are! *looks at their coords* Looks like both your coords have been goldi-fied! Hikari: *Pushes Mizuki backstage* Okay, now that that person's out of the way... Mizuki: Hey I heard that! Chiharu grabs her hand and drags her away. Hikari: *Takes a deep breath, then looks at Shion, who smiles* Etto... It's been a while since Oneechan and I have done a duo live together... I hope you guys enjoy it! Shion: Then, let's igo! Hikari and Shion: Absolute Life of a final show Girl! Omoidase yuriokose ano hi mita shōdō no shōtai mezasu yume Junpū de manpan'na koko nukedashi shippūdotō no man'naka misue Nobore (nobore) takami no saki e nozome (nozome) yuiitsu muni wo Zettai seimei deitai hāto igo honki no purorōgu Kanzen muteki de in janai? Hasha de Onore no subete sube fainaru shōjo mirai ryōran Making Drama Switch On! Rocking Jet Show On Air! "Zetsu taiteki seimeitai de igo yoroshiku!" Zettai seimei deitai hāto sa~a sōzō no soto e Kanzen ranman de in janai? Zenshin de Honto no yume motome hengen jizai Fainaru shōjo Ready go...! Live 3 - Aurora Princess - Chiharu Chiharu claps as she enters the stage Chiharu: As expected of you two! You were in perfect sync! Hikari: Thanks! Shion: You're next? Chiharu: Yeah, although it will be quite hard to go after such a wonderfully in sync show... Shion: 全身全霊!　（zenshinzenrei!) Hikari: Oneechan just said if you put your mind and soul into it, you'll do a great live! Chiharu: Yeah! I'll do my best! Shion and Hikari wave to Chiharu as they walk backstage Chiharu: Now then, I'll do my best... This is a song I sang with Fuwari-chan once but I'm performing solo today... Please listen to Aurora Princess... Chiru~ Daitan ni aurora parachute Mori e chakuchi Dress yabure Ōzora o miageru princess Sore desu sore watashi shizen no princess Anshin dekiru bōken ja nai Kuroi jo-ō ga miemasu yo Junsui sugiru deai Yasashii dake dewa mamorenai hazu Pan paka pan pān♪ Fanfare kara Hajimari masu ai o sagasu story Pan paka pan pān♪ Kikoeru Prologue Toraware no ōjisama mattete kudasai Making Drama, Switch On! Chiharu is running in a flower field. Suddenly, she grows butterfly wings and starts skipping. Wherever she lands, flowers appear in full bloom. She reaches the heart (middle) of a forest, which is a clear area with multi-colored flowers everywhere. Woodland creatures come out and surround Chiharu, who looks at everything in awe. Enchanted Forest of Life! Samui hodo kagayaku aurora no hikari kirei na sky Sore watashi yo watashi Nante chotto itte michau? Yappari ne ienai princess love Cyalume Change! Pan paka pan pān♪ Fanfare kara Hajimari masu ai o sagasu story Pan paka pan pān♪ Kikoeru Prologue Toraware no ōjisama mattete kudasai (Junsui sugite hazukashikutte) (Junsuidakara shinpai desu princess heart) Live 4 - Sevendays Love, Sevendays Friend - Chiharu and Jewlie The light on Chiharu disappears. A few seconds later, it turns back on but standing there is Jewlie, not Chiharu (she went to get changed quickly xD). Jewlie: *Giggles* Everyone, have you been training hard to be a Divine Idol? Lots of fans yell "Yes!" Jewlie: Is that so? Well, I'll be looking forward to the day when I meet you on the Kami Stage! Everyone, good luck! The audience cheers. Chiharu then runs onstage again. Chiharu: Sorry for being late! Jewlie: No worries ^^ Chiharu: Um... Jewlie-san, since you're here and everything... Do you wanna try a duo live? The audience goes "Eh?" Jewlie: My! Sounds like a wonderful idea! I'd love to perform with you! Audience cheers Nee moshimo ima ga owatte mo Kizande itte Tomoni ita kiseki Tonari de waratta shunkan Sasayakana dekigoto ga sekai o souzou surukara Sugisatta toki wa modoranai kaeranai Demo hito no kokoro wa kaerareru Deatta tokimeki wa utsuro tte tayutatte Demo kimi no omoi wa kanjiteru Itsuka meguriaeru Itsuka musubi aeru Tada hitotsu no Tada hitotsu no Tada hitotsu no Tada hitotsu no Aijō Nee moshimo ashita ga konakute mo Watashi wa kimi Anata wa watashi wo Erabi tsuranuku sono kakugou Joushiki koeta hikari sekai o tsukuri kaeru pawa Instead of a Making Drama and Cyalume Change, Jewlie summons two Cyalume Batons and gives one to Chiharu. They perform the rest in Cyalume Coord and the Cyalume Baton. Nē moshimo ima ga owatte mo Koukai wanai Majiri aenai to waratte naita Natsukashiku atarashii kyou no mada mirai e no hashi no hajimari Live 5 - What a WonderPri World!! - Shizuki (xD) The lights go off for Jewlie and Chiharu to go offstage. Mizuki runs back on wearing her coord. The light switches back on. Random orchestra music plays Mizuki: Ugh... This party is so boring... I don't know why my parents enjoy it so much... I just wanna go home... Shion walks on while thinking "I'll get you back for this later Hikari..." Shion walks towards Mizuki: Beautiful girl, would you like to dance with me? Mizuki goes red and blanks out: (Thinks) W-What was my next line again? Shion notices the blank look on Mizuki's face. Shion: You don't know how? Mizuki: O-Of course I do! Don't make light of me! I do practice everyday with yo- Shion blocks Mizuki's mouth with her finger (SHIPPPPP) and she goes red again. Shion: Well then, *Reaches out her hand* I'll ask again. Would you like to dance with me? Mizuki slowly takes Shion's hand and the light disappears. Shion takes that chance to shake Mizuki hard to calm her down. She calmed down, quickly got into position just in time before the music starts playing. Nante kirei...ano kumo maru de watagashi ne! Kimi no utagoe ga tondeiku ongaku wa nante subarashī! (Mizuki and Shion swap coords) Fukanō wo kanō ni kaete miserusa Kimi no uta nara subete kanausa Supai wa chansu nogasanai Hitomi ni utsushita himitsu wo te ni shite misshon kuria! Haruka ginga koete (koete iku ne) sore wa uta no fōsu Uchū! Mirai! Hiraite iku sutā☆romansu Kibō no biggu ban! (Mizuki and Shion switch back) Ai koso kisekisa... Omoi no uta wa kasanaru yo Airy Change! Gold Airy! Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Sekai sae kaeru yo What a Wonder-PriPara World! Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Mizuki: Min'na mo egao! Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Yume yo, merodī wo tsubasa ni hoshi e...hoshi e...todoke! Shion: Let's igo! Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Sekai sae kaeru yo What a Wonder-PriPara World! Shion and Mizuki pose in the middle. What a WonderPri World! Break Meganee: Hai hai! There will be a short break! Please be patient! As soon as Shion entered a dressing room backstage, Jururu jumps onto her. Jururu: Mama! Shion: I'm back, Jururu. Hikari helps Mizuki onto a sofa: That was a great live! Shion: Oh right... *Angry vein* What was with that script you wrote? Hikari: Ehehe~ I should've made it even more romantic shouldn't I? Shion: *Grabs her shinai* OI! Hikari: I'm kidding! Shion: *Turns to Chiharu* Where did Jewlie go? Chiharu: She left after our duo live. I'm not sure where she went though... Shion: *Puts Jururu down* I see... Chiharu moves aside from her sofa for Shion to sit down: That was a great live ^^ As expected of two girls in love with each other! Shion: *Groans* Not you too... Chiharu: Sorry ^^ Hikari: Hey! How come when I say anything you bust out your sword and when Chiharu says something you just complain? Shion: You go way too far! Shion looks at Jururu and sees her playing with Shion, Mizuki and Hikari's mics. She grabs a pink jewel, and Shion immediately got up. Shion: Jururu, stop!!!!! Live 6 - Love-Week-Old - SHiMer Note: I got lazy so I'll do the colors tomorrow xD Meganee: Thank you for waiting! Our next live is by... *Turns around* S-SHiMer??! Hikari: Hai hai! *Winks* We're back!!!! Mizuki: *Makes a heart shape with her hands* SHiMer's Lovely Live, hope you enjoy! Shion: *Still red* Mizuki: Shinocchi! It's not fair if you don't say anything! Shion: I never wanted to see this coord again... Hikari: Too bad! It won't wear off until we do this live! Shion: Acting with this coord is one thing, but performing is a totally different thing! Mizuki: A-Anyways! We'll be singing a Lovely-type song to match our coords! Gomen'ne, Faruru-chan! Shion: HEY! Shion doesn't get to say anything as the lights fade and she's forced to get into position. Hitoribotchi no shūmatsu wa yoru no naka de owarase atarashī watashitachi Yubi ni netsu to hohoemi mimi ni uta to kuchidzuke yasashiku hagu wo Kowagatte ita no wa osanai hāto nano Hibi wa itsumo hitomi wo kagayakasu kakumei no hōmonsha Watashi wa mō sekai to ai ni ochite koishita Hajimete nano inochi ni fureteru Anata ga mata takameru kodō koko ni todomaru imi wo mitsume Making Drama, Switch On! Soshite ohanashi ga hiraku SHiMer perform Lovely Flower Cinderella, but with Hikari in the middle (Shion refused to wink "cutely" no matter what xD). Not to mention Hikari wanted to try it Getsuyō kayō suiyō mokuyōbi kin'yōbi doyōbi kara nichiyōbi mo sayonara mō iranai Cyalume Change! Mukashi mukashi no watashi Dōka akiramenaide te wo nobashite ai no tane hiroi Hito wa yagate sekai wo itsukushinde hirogaru Ugokidasu wa emi mo itami mo aru mirai Shion: *Immediately runs backstage after the lights go off xD* Mizuki and Hikari follow off, trying to hold their laughs Live 7 - episode Solo - SHiMer (A few minutes later SHiMer comes back on wearing their correct coords and Shion calmed down xD) Mizuki: Everyone! Did you have fun today? *Holds her mic out* Audience yells "Yes!" Hikari: That's good to hear ^^ Chiharu: Sadly, this will be our last live for today... A bit of groaning from the audience Shion: 意志堅固!　（ishikengo!) The 5 of us will continue our idol activities strongly this year. Ouen igo yoroshiku! Hikari: That means we'll continue with strong determination! Jewlie: Please come and see more lives, whether it's as SHiMer or not! Fans cheer. Mizuki looks at Hikari and Chiharu on her left, who nod, then at Shion and Jewlie on the right, who also nod, then she turns back to the audience. Mizuki: Well then, please listen to our new and final song, episode Solo! Dream Theater Live Switch On! The stage changes to a runway stage. The order from left to right is Chiharu, Hikari, Mizuki, Shion and Jewlie. They walk down while singing and dancing. Mizuki/Shion/Hikari Outro ga owaru to Chiharu/Jewlie Intro ga nagarete kuru Tsugi no kyoku e Junbi wa ī? Shinkokyū Chotto dake yubi ga furueteru Susunde iku butai ni wa kimi hitori Shunkan sekai ga kawaru no Mizuki/Shion/Hikari Kodoku wo osorenai on'nanoko ga iru Chiharu/Jewlie On'naji yūki wo motteru nakama ga iru episode Solo Shion/Hikari/Chiharu/Jewlie Atsumattara good collaboration Saikyō no LIVE The stage changes to 3 runway stages. Shion and Hikari are on one, Chiharu and Jewlie on the other and Mizuki still solo. Mō dame to me wo tojita Shunkan ni kirari hirameita Imagination wa dareka kara morau mono? Soretomo jibun no naka kara? All 5 meet in a circular central area. Mizuki/Shion/Hikari Cool ni mite iru mō hitori no watashi Chiharu/Jewlie Sunaona advice wo kureru episode Solo Making Drama Switch On! A younger Mizuki is sitting alone in the darkness. Shion appears and taps her on the shoulder. She hands her a PriTicket, changing her to her current age. Hikari then hugs her quickly and gives her Mizuki's mic. The two of them help Mizuki up. Chiharu and Jewlie then appear in a beam of light and hand her a Cyalume Baton. Shion: Well, are you going to do a live? Mizuki: E-Eh? Hikari: Daijoubu! You can do it! Chiharu: That's right! Just believe in yourself! Jewlie smiles: Will you take the Kami Challenge? Mizuki thinks for a moment, then smiles back: Yes! The Cyalume Baton lights up and repels the darkness, revealing she was standing on the Dream Theater stage. All 5 gain Gold Airy wings and fly up to the Charm Bell of Beginnings and pose. Take that first step! A SHiMering future is waiting! My Paradise History! Okurimono mune ni daite umareta koto wasurenaide Motto dekiru sō ī kikaseta by myself Super Cyalume Change! Ribbon wo hodoite (Shion and Hikari on backup vocals) Jibun wo tokihanatsu no yo (Chiharu and Jewlie on backup vocals) Mizuki/Shion/Hikari Kodoku wo osorenai on'nanoko ga iru Chiharu/Jewlie On'naji yūki wo motteru nakama ga iru episode Solo Shion/Hikari/Chiharu/JewlieAtsumattara good collaboration Saikyō no LIVE After (Back in SHiMer's dorm, living room) Mizuki: I'm so tired @-@ *Sits down on a couch* Hikari: Yeah, it was fun, but 7 lives was definitely tougher than I expected... Chiharu: Jewlie went back to... Her home I guess... To rest as well... Shion: *Checks on Jururu* Phew... She's asleep... *Sits down next to Mizuki* Hikari: Great. A crying baby's the last thing we need right now... Chiharu: Is she really that much trouble? Hikari: Why don't you try taking care of her then? Chiharu: Ssshhhh! Hikari: Huh? *Spins around to see what Chiharu was pointing at, then covers her mouth* Whoops... Chiharu: *Giggles* Shion-san and Mizuki-san, they're fast asleep ^^" Hikari: Well... They performed 4 lives today, not to mention 3 of them were back to back. They also organized the entire event... Chiharu: Just the two of them? Hikari: Yeah, I only just found out 2 days ago... I have no idea why they didn't tell me about it... Chiharu: I see... *Puts blankets on them, then giggles softly* They look so romantic together ^^ Hikari: I know right! That's why I ship them! Chiharu: Sshhh! Hikari: Uah... *Covers mouth* Chiharu: *giggles again* We should get some rest too, otherwise we won't be able to do anything tomorrow... Hikari: Yeah... No complaints there ^^ Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Shion's Shows Category:Hikari's Shows Category:Chiharu's Shows Category:Jewlie's Shows Category:SHiMer Shows Category:Para Pri 2016